mapper_wars_u_mega_mapperafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
II Wojna Maperska
II Wojna Mapperska (46-47) Lipiec 46-Marzec 47 Powód wojny : 12 lipca 46: Król. Maxistondzkie wysyła do Zjednoczonej Unii rozkaz o uzbrojeniu armii na zbliżającą się wojnę. 14 lipca 46: Rozkaz zostaje przechwycony przez hackerów DWD. 15 lipca 46: Poinformowanie Król. Cyberyskiego o rozkazie przez hackerów DWD. 17 lipca 46: Rozkaz uzbrojenia armii przez Król. Cyberyskie.Pobór jest zwiększany ponad 3 krotnie. 25 lipca 46: Król Maxistondzki wypowiada się negatywnie w Kijowie o ławeczkowych separatystach w czasie wojny Imperium N.W.X. i Republiki Juziolandii z Król. Maxistondzkim i RZPW. 27 lipca 46: W przemówieniu premiera Juziolandii zachowanie króla Maxistondzkiego zostaje wyśmiane, zaś separatyści pochwaleni. 29 lipca 46: Przemowa króla Maxistondzkiego. Wysłanie do Republiki Juziolandii ultimatum. Jeśli w czasie 48 godzin nie zostanie ono podpisane, Król. Maxistondzkie wypowiada wojnę o Wschodnią Ukrainę Republice Juziolandii. 30 lipca 46: Rozmowy o wojnie w obu Sojuszach. Wezwanie do Republiki Juziolandii króla Cyberii. 31 lipca 46: Publiczna audycja w Samarze. Król Cyberii przyjeżdza do miasta. Na ekranach telewizorów ukazają się premier Juziolandii i król Cyberii. Premier targa ultimatum, zaś król Cyberii wrzuca je do ognia z Maxistrondzkich gazet. Spalenie ultimatum uważa się za rozpoczęcie II wojny mapperskiej, niesamowicie krwawego konfliktu. Przebieg : Sierpień: - Zdobycie Dniepropetrowska, Zaporoża, Połtawy i Charkowa przez Królestwo Maxistrondzkie na niekorzyść Juziolandzką. Te przygraniczne miasta stanowiły "linię ławkową".Gdy została ona złamana Juziolandia pomyślała , że to już koniec. Linia miała się bronić przez 6 miesięcy,a tymczasem broniła się ledwo połowe jednego. Generał Maxistrondzki powiedział : Żadna linia nie jest w stanie się obronić przed naporem Maxistrongu. - Zdobycie Kazania i paru miast na granicy Juziolandzko-N.W.X.-owskiej na korzyść Juziolandii. Dzięki temu żołnierze Juziolandi byli w stanie podnieść się na duchu i wstać z kolan.Gdyby nie te zwycięstwa prawdopodobnie Juziolandia skapitulowała by po 5 miesiącach. - Zdobycie Porto przez Republikę Gotolandii w kolonii Król. Maxistrondzkiego na Portugalii.Król Maxistrongu nie przywiązywał ogromnej wagi do tego miejsca. Przez te lata wywiózł z tego miejsca prawie wszystko.Przez kolejne 50 lat było to najbiedniejsze miejsce w Liberi. (dopiero po przybyciu Międzymorskiej na te ziemie, Portugalia była bogatym miejscem) - Zdobycie skażonego Berlina wschodniego i części Brandenburgi z rąk RZPW przez DWD. Generał Drakenlandzki Jesteffo Geriłzadwy zdobył to miejsce wykorzystując broń wroga- użył tuneli podziemnych Berlina w których chowali się cywile , oraz zaatakowali wroga od tyłu. - Zdobycie miast na linii Bruksela-Frankfurt nad Menem-Norymbergia przez DWD na niekorzyść Culum.Z tego powodu Culum zwiększa pobór o 5 %. - Zdobycie kilku miast przygranicznych na Śląsku przez DWD z rąk RZPW.Nie była to jednak zbyt ogromna starata,lecz spowodowała ucieczke ludnosci w dalszą część kraju. Wrzesień: - Zdobycie Lizbony przez Republikę Gotolandii, wyparcie wojsk Maxistrondzkich z Iberii. Oczywiście nie było to ogromną stratą dla Maxistrongu, lecz dużym sukcesem dla Gotolandi. - Zdobycie miast na linii Lilie-Strasbourg-Zurych-Mediolan przez DWD z rąk Król. Culum.Culum ponownie zwiększa pobór,tym razem do 40 % - Zdobycie Kilonii i mniejszych miast w poł. Danii na niekorzyść Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD. Imperium Enderwidera skupia wojska w szwecji za kopenhagą i tam planuje obrone,by dalej niż tam wojska Drakenlandzkie nie dotrarły - Kolejne miasta na Śląsku zostają wyjęte spod władz RZPW pod władze DWD.Rzpw uważa DWD ogromnym zagrożeniem i zwiększa wojska.To samo robi DWD. - Zdobycie Doniecka z rąk Juziolandzkich przez Król. Maxistrondzkie.Juziolandijczycy bardzo się niepokoją. - Zdobycie Jekaterynburga z rąk N.W.X. przez Juziolandię. Xrokowie bardzo się niepokoją. - Kupienie broni laserowej przez Cesarstwo Afritali od Imperium Enderwiderowskiego.Która po wojnie maperskiej zaczyna się rozpszestrzeniać na skale światową. Październik: - Zdobycie Paryża przez DWD z rąk Culumskich.II Najważniejsza bitwa II wojny maperskiej, gdyż bardzo niszczy morale wroga , oraz zmusza do ogromnych reform. Ucieczka króla do Nantes.Culum zwiększa pobór do 60 % . Ludzie jednak często nie chcą iść do wojska, gdyż nie mają w tym żadnego interesu. Tradycją Culum bylo robienie referendum nawet gdy we władzach była monarchia.(ustrój Culum często był nazywany democregem ( Demo od słowa łacińskiego democratium,oraz Regem co znaczy król. ) Władza Culum więc zrobiła referendum, do ilu % ma być zwiększony pobór. Była opcja 40 %,45 %,50 %,55 %, 60 %, 65 % i 70 %. 40 %- 12 % 45 %- 16 % 50 %- 9 % 55 %- 24 % 60%- 11 % 65%- 18 % 70%- 10 % Państwo nie było zadowolone z wyników.Po cichu liczyło , że wygra opcja 70 %. - Rozpoczęta wojna o Szelzwik. V Najważniejsza bitwa wojny. W teori małe, i mało ważne miasto .Jednak to właśnie w tym mieście było okrążenie Szelzwikowe. Ofensywa miała skupić wszystkich wrogów na froncie w jednym mieście. Drakenlandia szybko wykonała Blitzkrieg na małym obszarze zmuszając wrogów do ucieczki na Szelzwik. Nie wielu osobom udało się uciec poza to miasto. Gdy już wojska okrążyły wroga,rozpoczęło się okrążenie Szelzwikowe. Trzech z czterech głównych generałów Imperium Enderwiderowskiego zmarło w tym mieście. Czasami chodzą słuchy,że jeden z nich przeżył uporozywując swoją śmierć,jednak są to tylko plotki.Historycy wciąż nie są wstanie tego udowodnić.Śmierć tych generałów rozłamało szereg wroga. - Zdobycie Gorzowa Wielkopolskiego i Wrocławia na niekorzyść RZPW przez DWD.Śmierć Króla RZPW.Nowym królem zostaje Generał Jan Kowalski.(I również syn króla) - Przejęcie Ługańska przez wojska Maxistondzkie, ostatniego bastionu separatystów. Nie ma jednak już mowy o pokoju, wojska Maxistondzkie muszą brnąć w głąb Juziolandii. - Zdobycie Permu przez wojska Juziolandii, stolicy Imperium N.W.X. Ucieczka Imperatora do Archangielska. - Badania Cesarstwa Afritalskiego nad bronią laserową. Wymyślenie afritalskiego patentu na tą broń. Listopad: - Zdobycie Orleanu i Borgues oraz innych miast w centralnej Francji przez wojska DWD z rąk Culum . Najlepszy Doradca Króla Culum popełnia samobójstwo,gdyż uważa się za sprawce kolejnych strat Culum.To on spowodował Referendum - Przed śmiercią uważał ,że gdyby nie było tego referendum i pobór zwiększył się o chociażby 40 % obyło by się bez tej starty. - Zdobycie Odense, wyspy i kilku miast w centralnym półwyspie Danii z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD.Imperium Enderwiderowskie Robi Plan ZUS. (Zaplanowana Ucieczka Sibbarbowa) Polega na powolnym i zaplanowanej ucieczce do Miasta Sibbarba. Plan zawiera strate maksymalnie 100 żołnierzy , dopóki nie dojdą do miasta Sibbarby. - Zdobycie miast na linii Szczecin-Katowice przez DWD z rąk RZPW.Osłabione morale RZPW powodują coraz większe posuwanie się frontu na korzyść DWD. Wojna o katowice to III najważniejsza bitwa w wojnie . Katowice- Największa ofiara II wojny mapperskiej.Całe miasto zburzone z ziemią.Nikt nie sądził że będzie szansa by odnowić to miasto. Galeria Katowicka została zniszczona. Bank wybudowany ledwie 8 lat temu,o nazwie Bank Wielkiego Śląsku miał być najsławniejszą budowlą Katowic , tymczasem był to jedyny budynek jaki Drakenlandia oszczedziła. Miał być to zabytek dla Drakenlandi upamiętniający to zwycięstwo. - Zdobycie Rostowa na Donu z rąk Juziolandii przez Król. Maxistondzkie. Front posuwa się na wschód. Rząd Juziolandi bunkruje się w stolicy. - Zdobycie pomniejszych miast na północ od Permu przez Juziolandię z rąk Imperium N.W.X. - Sprzedanie Afritalskiego patentu na broń laserową za Giblartar dla Sojuszu Ławeczkowego, Republiki Gotolandia. Wojna trwała by pewnie jeszcze około 3 lata więcej,gdyby nie ten fakt. Grudzień: - Zdobycie kilku nowych miast : Park Natureal i Tours i okolic przez DWD z rąk Culum. - Zdobycie Herning i kilku pomniejszych miast z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego przez DWD w Danii - Zdobycie miast na linii Kołobrzeg-Kraków przez DWD na niekorzyść RZPW. IV Najważniejsza bitwa - Bitwa o Kraków. Była ważna, ponieważ w Krakow to stolica przemysłu RZPW,natomiast RZPW miało bardzo dobrą gospodarke,a po tej stracie się ona zmniejszyła. - Zdobycie Wołgodońska przez Król. Maxistondzkie z rąk Republiki Juziolandii. Mimo iż mają zdobytą połowę Juziolandii to wiedzą że ich sojusznicy na zachodzie są w tragicznym stanie. - Kolejne miasta zdobyte na froncie północnym z rąk N.W.X. Syktywkar upada. Wojska Juziolandii docierają do dawnej granicy N.W.X. i IRS. Styczeń 47: - Dołączenie do wojny Mokrorusi po stronie Sojuszu Ławeczkowego. Jest to dobicie koalicji i przejście do ostatecznej defensywy. - Zdobycie Nantes przez DWD, ostateczna ucieczka króla Culum do Bretonii, do Brestu. II najważniejsza bitwa w wojnie . Król Culum załamany. W bitwie zasłynęła słynna 17 dewizja pancerna Drakenlandzka.Była to dosyć młoda dewizja. Jeden z Drakenlandzkich żołnierzy,któremu wybuchł czołg podczas wojny prawie został zabity w wojnie.Jednak ostatkiem sił, 17-letni drakenlandijczyk który przez wybuch stracił nogę i ręke, ostatkiem sił zastrzelił Księcia Culum,który uciekał pod ochroną innych oddziałów. Według najlepszych matematyków szansa że nieznany nikomu drakenlandijczyk trafi wynosiła 7,34 %,a że pocisk jeżeli już trafi zabije księcia około 2,4-2,7 % . Na szczęscie jednak Król Culum również miał 2 syna, który miał lat 12 i przeżył wojnę. C.D.N - Zdobycie Kopenhagi i północnego półwyspu duńskiego przez DWD na niekorzyść Imperium Enderwiderowskiego. Imperium wypchnięte na półwysep skandynawski - Przejęcie miast na linii Bydgoszcz-Łódź-Kielce-Bratysława przez DWD z rąk RZPW. Dotarcie do granicy RZPW z kolonią Imp. N.W.X. na Mazurach. - Zdobycie Mińska przez Mokroruś z rąk Król. Maxistrondzkiego. IV najważniejsza bitwa w wojnie. Maxistrong po stracie Mińsku musiał wprowadzić ogromne reformy, gdyż mimo to że nie była to stolica Maxistrongu, to było to najbardziej zaludnione miasto w państwie. Dodatkowo było najbardziej rozwinięte oraz stanowiło ono podstawe kultury Maxistrongu . Krążyły plotki , że gdy upadnie Mińsk, cała cywyilizacja Maxistrongu może upaść nawet na 100 lat. - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w Imperium N.W.X. przez Republikę Juziolandii. Jednak nie jest to ogromna strata. - Odzyskanie Rostowa na Donu przez Juziolandię z rąk Król. Maxistrondzkiego . W rostowie urodził się słynny Juziolandzki malarz,którego dzieła są znane na cały świat. Okazuje że krył się w rodzinnym mieście w podziemiach, a gdy Rostow został dobyty Przez Maxistrong - nie miał już szans na ucieczkę. Przeżył jedynie dlatego że przebrał się za Maxistrondzkiego Dyplomatę. Niestety został zabity przez rodaka ,który go nie rozpoznał w tym stroju . Malarz Alexo Gryfajski ,bo tak nazywał się malarz jednak zdążył namalować na skale światową ostatnie dzieł,które nazwał Moda lisia. - Zdobycie miasteczek na północ od półwyspu Krymskiego przez Król. Cyberyskie Luty 47: - Zdobycie Bresta przez DWD, ucieczka króla Culum do kolonii w Norwegii, do Oslo. III najważniejsza bitwa w powstaniu, całe Culum zostało ograbione przez DWD. Syn króla Culum nie zdążył się ewakuować,natomiast gdy Król Culum dotarł do Oslo, po 2 dniach zmarł na zamach serca. Nikt się nie dziwił,Król Culum miał już 90 lat. Królestwo jednak nie zmieniło dynasti - okazało się,że syn króla Culum wypłynął na wybrzeże wyspy Jersey gdy próbował uciec. Przez 8 lat w Culum był istny chaos, jednak gdy synowi dawnego króla Culum udało się dojść do władzy,wszystko wróciło do normy,a nawet lepiej. Bitwa może nie była ważna w ogólnym rozrachunku,jednak gdyby nie ona,możliwe że rozegrały by się kolejne bitwy, gdyż nowy król Culum zrobił by najróżniejsze desanty na NWFD,co mogło by zmienić cały tok bitwy. Było to spowodowane tym,że może i strona NWFD miała lepsze lotnictwo oraz armię w później wojny, to strona Culum była prawie dwukrotnie silniejsza jeżeli chodzi o marynarke. - Zdobycie Malmo i kilku miasteczek na południu Szwecji przez wojska DWD z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego. malmo było ważną bazą morksa Imperium . To własnie w tym momencie DWD powoli doganiało Strone Maxistrongu i Culum marynarką,jednak ostatecznie nigdy ich nie przegoniła. - Zdobycie miast na linii Gdańsk-Olsztyn-Warszawa-Budapeszt z rąk N.W.X. i RZPW przez siły Mokroruskie ze wschodu i DWD z zachodu. - Zdobycie Homela i kilku miast na Rusi przez Mokroruś z rąk Maxistrondzkich. - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w N.W.X. i IRS przez Juziolandię. - Odzyskanie Mariupola, Doniecka i Ługańska przez Republikę Juziolandii . Dzieło ,, Moda Lisa '' zostało oficjalnie najlepszym obrazem na świecie . Uznały to wszystkie państwa , które nie walczyły aktualnie z Juziolandią. (pomijając Imperium Enderwidera, które mimo wszystko też poszanowały ten obraz) - Zdobycie Kachowki przez Król. Cyberyskie z rąk Król. Maxistondzkiego. Marzec 47: - Zdobycie kolejnych miast w N.W.X. i IRS przez Rep. Juziolandii - Odzyskanie Charkowa przez Rep. Juziolandii z rąk Maxistondzkich. Maxistrong już wie ,że to koniec. - Zdobycie Kijowa przez Mokroruś z rąk Maxistondzkich. Najważniejsza bitwa w histori tej wojny. Rozegrały się krwawe bitwy . Syn króla Maxistrongu zginął. Przed śmiercią syn ten jednak zabił Mokroruskiego najwazniejszego generała . Bitwa o Kijów spowodowała również kapitulacje Maxistrongu. Mówi się ,że syn króla Maxistrongu był ostatnią ofiarą wojny, gdyż po jego śmierci odrazu Imperium Enderwiderowskie i inne kraje podpisały kapitulacje. - Zdobycie Lwowa przez DWD z rąk RZPW. - Zdobycie Goteborga przez DWD z rąk Imp. Enderwiderowskiego. - Król RZPW podpisuje kapitulację. Król. Culum jest za słabe by się bronić. N.W.X. i IRS jedynie mogą cofać się w defensywie. Imp. Enderwiderowskie traci swoje najważniejsze miasta. Król Maxistondzki widząc sytuację prosi o możliwość rozmowy z Imperatorem Enderwiderowskim. Podczas rozmowy mokroruski żołnierz zabija jednak króla Maxistondzkiego. Żołnierz oczywiście zostaje powieszony, ale 24 marca 47 roku Imperator Enderwiderowski w imieniu całej Zjednoczonej Unii poddaje się. Problem też był co teraz z królestwem Maxistrondzkim . Przecież niema ani króla,ani dziedzica tronu. Zdania były podzielone. Tylko 10 % ludzi stwierdziło, że Maxistrong w ciągu najbliższych lat zniknie z mapy...A jednak to była prawda. Złoty Traktat Belgradzki Królestwo Culum: - Traci zachodnie wybrzeże Francji na rzecz Republiki Gotolandii wraz z Nantes. - Traci cały wschód Francji wraz z Paryżem na rzecz DWD. - Traci południowe wybrzeże Norwegii wraz z Oslo na rzecz DWD. - Królestwo Culum przenosi stolicę do Tours. - Król Culum zostaje ścięty za zdradę DWD podczas I Wojny Mapperskiej. - Królestwo Culum płaci krajom Sojuszu Ławeczkowego po 500,000 koron. (2,5 mln koron ~ 12,5mln zł) Imperium Enderwiderowskie: - Traci południowe tereny Szwecji na rzecz DWD wraz z Sztokholmem. - Przenosi stolicę ze Sztokholmu do Narvik. - Zwalnia 50% żołnierzy z wojska. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. RZPW: - Zostaje podzielone między DWD a Mokroruś. Wschodnie tereny wraz z Warszawą dostaje Mokroruś, zaś zachodnie tereny, m.in. z Poznaniem i Gdańskiem dostaje DWD. - Przenosi stolicę z Warszawy do Budapesztu. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. Król. Maxistondzkie: - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Mokrorusi (Mińsk). - Traci południowe tereny na rzecz Król. Cyberyskiego (Odessa) - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Rep. Juziolandii (Krzywy Róg) - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron. - Dodatkowo płaci 300,000 koron DWD za zrzucenie bomby atomowej. Imp. N.W.X.: - Przekazuje swoje południowe tereny (Samara) Republice Juziolandii. - Traci wschodnie tereny na rzecz Rep. Ingrii. - Przenosi stolicę z Samary do Archangielska. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 500,000 koron IRS: - Z IRS powstaje Republika Ingrii. - Stolica w Wołocie. - Anektuje wschodnie ziemie Imp. N.W.X. - Zakaz partii totalitarnych i imperialistycznych. - Płaci krajom Sojuszu po 250,000 koron. Top Militarii Edytuj 1: Król. Cyberyskie 2: Król. Maxistondzkie 3: Ces. Afritalskie 4: Imp. Enderwiderowskie 5: DWD 6: Rep. Borgii Te wydarzenia uważa się za koniec Epoki VII. Istnieją Cesarstwo Zachodu (Afritali), Wschodu (Polska Babilonia) i Południa (Algieria)